Love comes from Opposite Ends
by Moonstar998
Summary: Serena has a doctor's appointment, Darien's a hot jerk. Not much of a summary but hey it's cool.


  
Hope you guys enjoy this short fic. It was fun to write.   
Moonstar998  
  
All the girls at the table laughed and giggled at what the blond girl just said. Serena Tsukino, blond hair, wide blue eyes and a nice figure animated her story to her friends.   
  
" This guy was so hot! I just stood there and had my mouth open until I felt a bug or something fly into it. I was so embarrassed and all the guy could do is laugh. He laughed at me! Well at least I got a smile out of him. Right when I was going to say something, this inconsiderate, rude guy knocked me over in the mud. I mean, he didn't even say he was sorry, all he said is " Watch where you're going, clumsy." I couldn't believe it, here I was eating a bug and mud all over me and the guy called me clumsy! The next thing I knew the hot guy said he had to leave and then there I was by myself. When am I ever going to talk to a guy normal without making a complete idiot out of myself?" Serena moped. She pushed her glasses closer to her eyes since they were falling off her nose.  
  
Her friends looked at each other and offered advice.  
" Be yourself. No guy likes when the girl is totally different than what she is." Lita said. Lita was a stunning brunette with long legs, curvy figure and cute green eyes.  
" Calm down and don't get ahead of yourself. Take steps." Shy Ami said. Ami was a small petite blue-haired person with blue eyes and a shy nature to go with that. She was what guys call cute.  
" Smile confidently, give them a wink and flirt." Mina told her. Mina was everything Serena was not. Perfect blond hair, pretty blue eyes and a figure that could stop traffic.  
" Shut your mouth and look the other direction. I mean run the other direction." Raye joked. Raye was a fiery girl. Her temper flared and no one stood in her way. Raye had black hair and deep violet eyes. Her figure was there and she knew it.   
  
Serena stared gloomily at the girls and wondered why couldn't she be like them. She wasn't smart like Ami, tough like Lita, or gorgeous like Mina or conceited like Raye. She was herself and that wasn't much. She got all tongue tied when she just looked at guys, wore baggy clothes to hide her figure and glasses to hide her emotions.   
" Oh well, someday I'll find somebody who will like me for me." Serena muttered. Her friends smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. The ordered had arrived with Serena having fries and a pink lemonade, Mina having a salad with water, Lita eating a burger with soda, Ami downing a slice of pizza with juice and Raye pigging out on a double cheese burger, fries and soda. They ate quietly before the door chimed and all of them looked to see who came in. Serena's eyes widen and whispered loudly,  
" That's the rude guy who pushed me in the mud! Go figure he would walk in here when I'm in here. I hope he doesn't remember me."   
All of them looked at him and noticed how fine the guy was. Ebony hair that fell into his eyes rather dashingly they thought, deep blue sweater with a white t shirt underneath his broad muscular chest, tan slacks on his very long tight legs. The guy was gorgeous but they couldn't tell what color his eyes were since he hid them under sunglasses.   
" WOAH he's hot!" Mina said.  
" He's fine!" Lita exclaimed.  
" He's cute." Ami voiced.  
" He's going to be mine." Raye said confidently. All of them looked at her and she gave them a stare. Next they each glanced at Serena and noticed her hiding behind the menu.  
" Serena! Get out from that menu. I don't think he'll remember you." Mina grabbed the menu and flung it behind her. Neither of them noticed the guy look over at their table and slowly walked lazy to their table. Raye sat up straighter and shot the girls a look saying " He's mine." Serena turned back to her fries and wished to disappear. She didn't care that Raye wanted this guy, she can have him, Serena thought.  
  
The guy slowly stopped and observed the girls at the table. He gave them grin and watched most of them flutter. He noticed the black haired girl giving him the look like she wanted to devour him, one blond was giving him a big smile, the blue haired girl gave him a small smile, the brunette staring at him curiously and then he noticed the other blond girl eating her fries. He stared inwardly at the girl and waited for her to lift her head to look at him but she never did. She looked really familiar and he couldn't quite place her.   
" How is everyone today?" His deep voiced vibrated.   
The girls gave him a smile and voiced out,  
" I'm good." Lita said.  
" I'm fine." Ami said shyly.  
" I'm great." Mina smiled.  
" I'm great now that you're here." Raye put in. All of them looked at her and quickly looked away before they could laugh. All of agreed that Raye was very conceited but she was a good friend. The guy waited for the other blond to say something but nothing came.  
" If I may ask what is your guys names and ages?" He gave them a sly grin that could melt anyone hearts.  
" I'm Lita and 20."  
" I'm Mina and 21."  
" I'm Ami and 20."  
" I'm Raye, 22 and I'm yours." With that, all the girls broke out in laughter and had to choke back more laughter as it bubbled out.  
" What's you're name and age?" Mina asked.  
" Well I'm Darien and 26." Darien raised a perfect eyebrow and waited for any questions. He loved to flirt and with beautiful ladies at that. All his friends called him heartbreaker because he was the kind of guy to love em and leave em. No girl had caught him yet and he didn't plan on anyone tying him down ever.  
" Well now that we're introduced, I'm having a pool party and barbecue tomorrow night at my place, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?" Darien asked like a gentleman. He waited for their reactions and he wasn't disappointed.  
" Of course we'll go, right guys?" Raye demanded.   
" Yeah we can." Mina said.  
" Yes, it'd be fun." Lita agreed.  
" Yeah I guess it would be okay." Ami nodded.  
" I can you meet you guys here and you guys can follow me to my place then."  
With that said and done, Darien smiled and was about to turn when a soft voiced whispered,  
" You guys I can't come. I have an appointment at the doctor's."  
Darien stopped when he heard the sweetest voice he has ever heard. He turned around and looked at the blond who just talked. He didn't know her name and was determined to find out more about her. Before he could utter a word, Mina softly said,  
" That's right, we forgot. Maybe it's not a good idea if we go. I'm sorry we forgot Serena."  
"Raye and whoever wants to go can go, I can go by myself." Serena said sincerely.   
" How about I go with you to your appointment and Mina, Lita and Raye can go to the party. Maybe when you're done, we can call them and have them pick us up to go to the party." Ami offered.  
" Yes you guys do that and Mina and Lita can pick you guys up. There it's all settled." Raye made the decision. Serena went back to her fries and started to dip one in her ketchup. Just as she started to raise it to her mouth, Darien asked,  
" You better be careful, you don't want to drop that fry in the mud." Everyone stared wide-eyed at him as he strutted out of the restaurant.   
" Oh I can't believe he said that. I'm so embarrassed, he did know it was me he pushed in the mud. He is such a self centered geek!" Serena muttered but she couldn't help but stare at his backside as he walked away.  
" You must admit it was kind of funny." Mina put in. Serena shook her head as everyone got a little laugh. They agreed to go shopping for the party and agreed to meet in a half and hour. They paid the bill and each of them went their separate ways.   
Serena went by the park to go to the rose bushes because it seemed so peaceful and quiet for her to think. Serena picked a spot under a beautiful blossom tree and lay on her back, staring up at the blue sky. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She didn't know how long she slept there until she felt someone brush her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and met the most beautiful blue eyes she ever laid eyes on. The moment seemed to freeze as Serena gazed into the midnight blue eyes and closed her eyes. She felt a soft tiny pressure on her lips and a million tiny volts went through her body and rested on her heart. She must be nuts, Serena thought to herself. Here she was, lying in the park and having a total stranger give her the very first kiss in her life. She knew it was wrong but she didn't want it to end. The person slowly broke contact and touched her face. Serena opened her eyes and suddenly jumped up.  
" Ohmigosh! Tell me it's not you! I'm dreaming right, tell me I'm dreaming! This can't be happening to me. Raye is going to fry me if she finds out, don't tell her. Please don't tell her! Oh no, if that's not bad, I'm late. Oh Raye is going to have a field day with me!" With that Serena zoomed past the surprised man and left him behind. Serena dodged left then right against all the people that were in her way. She was going to be fifteen minutes late for their shopping trip and she knew Raye was going to have a coronary. She quickly sprinted and saw her friends up ahead. She ran up to them and muttered an apology.   
" I'm sorry, I fell asleep."   
" Hey don't worry about it." Lita said. Raye was going to open her mouth when Mina elbowed her in her stomach. She shot Mina a look and quickly looked away. Mina could be very mean if she got provoked and right now she didn't want Raye to utter one single word. They went on their way to stores and each store they went to, someone found something to wear. Lita found a pretty forest green bikini top and bottom. Mina found a gorgeous yellow flowered bikini; Raye found a skimpy bright red bikini and Ami found an ocean blue one piece. Serena was the only one left and objected on getting one.  
" I really don't want to get one you guys. It's not like I've got anything to show any ways." Serena protested.   
" Now it's final Serena, we are going to find you a suit," Mina said stubbornly. Mina knew she had Serena when Serena slumped her shoulders in defeat. They went into another store and browsed the racks. Ami took one from the rack and excitedly said,  
" I've found one for Serena. It's absolutely breathtaking guys!" All them of crowded around here and Ami held up the article in question. All of them stared with awe and nodded their head in agreement.  
" Yep that's it. That one is for Serena." Raye agreed.   
" Definitely Serena. You have to get that one." Mina voiced.  
" Yes Serena, that is totally you!" Lita shouted. Lita gave a faint blush when someone whispered " quiet".   
Serena nodded and finally said,  
" Fine, I'll take it." They went to go pay for it and headed home. They gave each other a quick hug and headed into opposite directions. Serena moved slowly, looking up at the moon and stars when she bumped into someone.   
" I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Serena quietly said. Serena then looked at the person she bumped into and covered her mouth with her hand.  
" Not you again." Serena said with horror. Before she could turn away, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.  
" Wait don't go. I didn't mean to scare you. It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." Darien offered with peace. He watched the girl know as " Serena" look at him with innocent eyes. He wanted this girl as a conquest, he wanted to conquer her and then move on. Darien knew that sounded vain but that was what he was about. Conquering hearts and then tossing them aside. He knew he could get the girl Raye but what fun would that be. He needed someone like this blond girl right here.  
" Ummm that's okay. " Serena said uncertainly. She didn't know what to make of this man in front of her. Serena admitted to herself that he was extremely attractive but wasn't going to let him know it. She had a feeling girls fawned all over this man and he loved it. He's a male chauvinist pig, Serena thought. He had that look like " I get what I want, when I want it and no one says no." She wanted to stay as far away from him and let Raye deal with him.  
" I really have to get going, so if you'll excuse me." Serena said politely. She needed to get away before she flung herself at this guy. The first guy, who kisses you and you want to maul him, Serena thought.  
" Wait, I was wondering if you wanted to see me tomorrow morning?" Darien asked.  
" Why?" Serena asked in return. Darien stared at her and threw his head back and gave a laugh.  
" So I can get to know you. That's why most people want to see people, to get to know them better." Darien offered.   
" Well I don't know." Serena said uncertain.  
" Okay how about this, if you don't see me tomorrow, I'll tell Raye we kissed." Darien pointedly said. He watched Serena's eyes widen with horror and noticed what a beautiful blue they were. He watched as Serena's mouth worked ways open and shut before she finally got it together.   
" You wouldn't!"  
" Oh yes I would."  
" You would blackmail me into see you?"  
" In a heartbeat."  
" Why?"  
" I want to get to know you."  
" You would really do it wouldn't you?"  
" Of course I would. I get what I want and I want you."   
Serena's eyes widen and looked in the cold man in front of her. He doesn't care what happens to me as long as he gets what he wants. Serena knew she should say no but she didn't want to hurt Raye's feeling if she ever found out Serena kissed this man.  
" Fine, I'll do it but you have to promise me you won't tell Raye."  
" I won't tell Raye, I promise. I'll make a pact on it with this." Before Serena realized what he was going to do, Darien bent down and covered his lips with hers. Serena was about to jerk away until he covered her with his arms. He deepened the kiss and touched the tip of his tongue on her upper lip. Serena opened her mouth slightly and that's all he need for his tongue to enter her mouth. A few minutes passed before Serena broke contact and stared at him. Darien stared intently back at her and quietly said,  
" There's my pact. I don't intend to break it." He turned away but right before he could start walking, he felt something hit his head. He quickly turned around and stood there shocked. Serena had tossed her ring at him and stood there proudly as if she did something great for the world. She turned away and headed to her house quickly as possible. Serena opened her door and cocked her head to one side to listen to see if noises were heard. Silence greeted her and Serena walked slowly up the stairs to her bedroom. She got ready for bed and quickly made a prayer to have her doctor's visit be okay.  
  
The next morning, Serena woke up and smiled at the sun shining in her window. She loved sunny days and dreaded rainy days. She went into the bathroom and took at quick shower; ten minutes later she walked out, all ready for the day. It was 8:20 on her clock and she had no idea what time Darien was going to meet her, she wondered if he knew where she lived. Oh well, tough luck if he doesn't, Serena muttered to herself. She walked into the kitchen and made herself breakfast of eggs and toast. After she had finished and put her dishes in the sink, she headed out the door. Right when she opened the door, a hand flew toward her face and smacked her in the eye.   
" OUCH!" Serena yelled. She covered her eye with one hand and looked to see who hit her. She gave a groan when she saw it was Darien.  
" Go figure it would be you. How did you know where I lived?" Serena asked still holding her eye.   
" I didn't mean it. Honest I didn't. I didn't think you were going to open the door the same time I was going to knock. Here let me see if one eye is okay. I followed you home yesterday to see if you got home okay." Darien said. He was about to move her hand when Serena softly batted his hand away.  
" Don't touch it, I'm fine. See." Serena moved her hand away and blinked a couple of times to clear her vision.   
" That's what I get for not having my glasses on." Serena turned back and grabbed her glasses on the table. She quickly put them on and walked out of the door. She checked her watch and hurriedly said,  
" You have four hours with me before my appointment so you better hurry." Serena shut the door and walked out in the sunshine.   
They made their way silently around the blocks when Darien asked her,  
" Why do you have to go to the doctors?"  
" That's none of you business." Serena replied.  
" Gee, you don't have to bite off my head for a simple question. You know you're pain." Darien teased her.  
" You're a jerk." Serena threw back.  
" You give me a big headache."  
" You give your species a bad name."  
" You make me want to take you over my knee and give you a good crack."  
" You make me want to take a loaf of bread and start to beat you over the head."  
" I should toss you in the water and watch you float away."  
" If I drown, then I'm going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life."  
" You are definitely a foxy lady. AWWWW you give me goose bumps to my head to my toes."   
" You are obviously psychopath waiting for a straight jacket."  
" You're so cute."  
" You're a loser."  
" You have sweet lips."   
" You need help."  
" You have soft hands."  
" You have big girly hands."  
" Well you know what they say about men and big hands." Darien smiled.  
Serena stared at him before she threw her head back and laughed. She shook her head at him and asked,  
" So what do you want to do today?"   
" Let's go shopping."  
" I don't have any money so we can't do that unless I watch you shop."  
" I have money don't worry about it."  
" No I'm not taking your money."  
" Come on, I like to shop."  
" Well, you know what they say about guys who like to shop." Serena tossed at him.   
Darien looked at her and let out a bellow of laughter. She was too cute for words.  
" Let's wing it to see what comes up."   
Serena nodded and they headed to the downtown area. Conversation seemed to flow out of them as they each asked each other questions,  
" What color do you like?" Serena asked.  
" Blue, how about you?" Darien asked in return.  
" Dark blue, what's your favorite food?"  
" Spaghetti, you?"  
" French fries."  
" Do you like sunsets or moonlighting?"  
It went back and forth until they stopped by a huge water fountain, then Darien gave her an evil stare before Serena started to back away, shaking her head. She turned around and was about to run when Darien caught her in his arms. Serena gave a scream before Darien wadded into the fountain.  
" Put me down now! Put me down or all scream for all it's worth." Serena threatened. Darien raised his hand and gave her behind a loud crack. Serena gave him a look of shock before she cracked up with laughter.  
" I can't believe you did,"  
" I told you I was."  
" You're going to pay." Serena raised her arms and reached down stretching her whole arm length.   
" What are you doing?" Darien questioned her but he found out his answer when Serena gave his behind a big pinch.  
" Ouch! Why you little-" Darien laughed at her tactics and set her on her feet. He stared at her and slowly bent his head and captured nothing. He quickly popped his eyes open to and tried to quickly bow down but it was to late. Water rushed at his face, body, hair and every part of him, Serena laughed as she kicked water at Darien. She thought it was great until he reached out for her and she quickly moved away but not fast enough. Darien grabbed her and wrapped her body in his arms and laid her flat on her back. He died laughing when he saw the picture of pure shock on her face and bent down to help her up. Soon Serena started to crack up and both of them were holding their sides because of the ache that started. Then a whistle blew and a voice shouted,  
" Hey get out of there you two. That's property of the government's! Get out of there NOW!"  
Serena and Darien looked at each, nodded and ran. Darien took her hand and dragged her far away from the police officer. Soon they stopped in the park and started to follow the paths that lay hidden on the ground. They stopped and looked at awe at the scene that stood in front of them. There behind a forest of ivy vines was the most beautiful waterfall that ran into a little pond. The sun hit the water to make light all around it and ripples glorified the waterfall. Serena and Darien looked at each and walked up to the pond. Serena bent down to touch the water and the temperature was just right. She slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet in and gave a contented sigh.   
" Take off your shoes and feel the water on your feet. It's really nice." Serena offered. Darien looked at her and the breathtaking picture she made. Her hair was up but ran down her like a golden waterfall, her eyes were innocent looking up to his, her body looked like it was made just for this waterfall. Darien stripped off his shoes, socks and dipped his feet in. He smiled and leaned back with his eyes closed. He has never done anything like this before and he actually like it; he smiled and realized it was this very sincere blond who made him open his eyes to the little things. He opened his eyes and gazed at the object of his thought. Darien slowly bought a hand close to her face to cradle her cheek in his hand and slowly dipped his head forward. His lips met hers for the second time and then he knew of nothing else but the sweet lips that were captured on his. Serena moved away and gave him a sad smile.  
" I know I'm not suppose to like you because Raye likes you but I can't help it. I can't put my finger on it but you're special. I know you have this player image but unless it's me, I think you're sweet, kind and caring. Maybe I'm looking to get my heart broken by you but I can't seem to stay away. Do I have that look, " Hey look at me because I have no clue about guys. I got my very first kiss from a guy who is use to having girls fawn over him and a player from my view. He grins, gives me a look, a kiss and then boom, I'm his to do what he wants. I'm so pathetic." Serena groaned and put her head into her hands.  
  
Darien stared at Serena with shock. No one has ever opened up their feelings about me before. All women would say they wanted him because of his looks and money not because he was sweet and caring. In that instant, Darien lost control of his heart. A few simple words from this sweet girl and he was hooked. The great Darien Shields, the player of hearts, the one who never let his heart go actually did. He lifted Serena's head with his hand a bent down to meet her lips. The kiss lasted a few breathless minutes before they both pulled away.  
" Serena, you are not what I have looked for in a girl. The women I dated had to be tall, elegant, knew how to give men pleasure, something I could show off and then leave behind." Darien started and gave Serena's head a little pressure to force her back to look at him.  
" But I can't help but care about you. You look at me like for what I could be and not what I portray to be. With you, I can easily say I would be sweet, caring and loving because that's what you need. I don't understand why no one has taken you forever yet but I'm glad they didn't because I wouldn't have met you. I want you in my life." Darien whispered and kissed her with all the passion one person could have. All too soon it ended when Serena looked at her watch.  
" I have to go but I'll see you later okay." Darien nodded and both of them went back to the park. Darien took Serena's small hand into his large one as they walked toward the restaurant they were suppose to meet all the girls at. Soon they neared and every one of them gave a shocked stare to the couple. Raye looked at Serena and knew she was happy for her. Ami went over to Serena and asked if she was ready.  
" Ready as I'll ever be." Serena gave Darien a gentle kiss on his cheek and a goodbye when she left with Ami to the doctor's. Darien stared at the same spot Serena vacated a moment again and realized all the girls were waiting for him. Raye softly said,  
" She'll be okay."   
" Why does she have to go in the first place?" Darien asked.  
" Serena has to tell you that." Mina replied. Soon Darien led the girls to his car and drove back to his house. His friends were already there and messing around when they all stopped to look at the newcomers. Raye smiled at Chad, Mina gave a wink at Andrew and Lita whistled at Ken. Darien knew Ami would like Greg so Darien left them alone to their own business and waited for Serena to call. An hour had passed when Mina came into his living room and announced,  
" Serena called, if you want, you can go get her. We promise not to break anything in your house." Mina vowed with a smile. Darien gave her a grateful smile and hurried out the door. He got into his car and drove to the clinic. Serena and Ami were waiting outside for the ride when Darien pulled up. They wordlessly got into the car and Darien drove off. He was dying to find out what this was about when they reached his house. He directed Ami to where they others were at and took off in his car with Serena in the passenger seat. Not one single word was said until they got to the park. Serena turned a questioning stare at Darien and followed him out of the car. They traced their paths back to the waterfall and Darien sat down. He waited and waited for Serena to talk. Finally Serena opened her mouth,  
" I know you're wondering why I went to the doctor's. I don't want to tell you but I have to because it will effect our whole relationship. Darien I went to the doctor's because when I was younger I had cancer. I was in chemo what seemed like forever and finally I got into remission. I've been going to the doctor's since to be tested if it ever comes back. I don't know if we can have a relationship because I can't hurt you with this. I can't let myself be a burden to you and I won't. I understand if you don't want to be with me but I wanted to tell you that today was one of the best days of my life. I wanted to thank you for letting me love you for a moment." Serena closed her eyes and bent her head. She was close to tears but didn't want Darien to feel sorry for her.  
  
Darien took her face and whispered,  
" It doesn't matter if you have it or if you don't. I want to be with you. I hope you realize that you're not going to get rid of me. I'm going to be with you. Serena, I've only known you for a day but in my heart I love you." Darien said the words he had vowed never to say. He loved Serena and they were going to get through this together. He watched Serena slowly smile until is lit up her whole face.  
" I love you too." Serena leaned over and initiated a kiss for the first time. Darien smiled when they broke contact and said,  
" Let's go swimming." He took off his shirt and pants to reveal his tan muscular chest and very nice legs. Serena gave him a whistle and received a grin from Darien. Serena stood up and slowly took off her shirt and shorts to reveal a beautiful dark blue one piece that had one perfect rose in the middle. Darien gazed at her and pulled her close.  
" You're so beautiful angel, Serena." Serena blushed and Darien grabbed her hand. They looked at each other and both of them nodded at the same time they jumped in. Serena and Darien laughed then Darien pulled her close.   
" The future may be uncertain for us by right now is perfect for us. We love each other and we're not going to let go." With that Darien pulled Serena close and kissed her with the love he felt in his heart.  
  
Well that's the end of it. How did you like it?  
Moostar998  
Love Comes From Opposite Ends  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  



End file.
